Volturi Trick
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Edward has a litte trouble with Jane... and Pain...


**26/4/2010**

**The Crack Noise**

There was never going to be a conflict, but that all changed in a second. As Aro spoke, Jane managed to step forward without any of the Volturi noticing. As Jane did so she threw Edward onto the ground he began in a fit. Aro noticed this and just watched as Jane got to him in a single second and then a giant cracking from Edward!

Carlisle rushed to his side. Aro summoned Jane back and watched in wonder. Carlisle called Emmett and Jasper to hold Edward down as he struggled to stand up to make sure he didn't hurt he self anymore while he was shouting "IM FINE! LET ME UP!" Carlisle went to speak to Aro and said "Aro my friend, may we borrow Alex and make Edward unconscious to ease his pain?" Aro simply replied "Yes, Alex over here now!" Carlisle spoke as calmly as possible "Alex can you make a vampire unconscious for 45 minutes and they are still able to hear everything?" "Yes, easily "Alex said. "Then please may you do this to Edward?" Carlisle replied. Then in one split second there was no struggling just blackness for Edward and a body on the floor obviously in extreme pain.

All he could hear was the sound of Carlisle voice saying thank you and may we borrow Alex just in case Edward needs to be unconscious again with a reply yes as long as I come along, convoy you go. Edward's mind reading skills came in handy when he listened to Carlisle mind. "_He defiantly has broken all his ribs and I swear Emmett and Jasper has dislocated both his shoulders; we need to get him back in the hospital bed strapped down and x-rayed. Otherwise if it is too severe I may have to get Aro to kill him gently. I hope it doesn't come to that or an operation through vampire skin that isn't possible through."_

Bella Edward's wife rushed him home as Emmett and Jasper had gotten the hospital bed out and x-ray machine started up. Bella picked Edward up like a feather and got him home in about 30 seconds, before Carlisle picked Renesme of Jacob's back. When Bella laid Edward down Carlisle cut his wrist and found a vain and put a drip of liquid morphine, then inserted in to the vein. He brought the x-ray machine over, ripped off Edward's shirt and placed the x-ray machine on top of him. Within Edward's head he could hear "_that's not good, all his ribs are snapped off and part of his pelvis is just hanging on within one sudden movement could shatter it, also because of Emmett and Jasper both his shoulders are dislocated very badly, he's going to need lots of rest._" he could tell it was Carlisle thinking.

Then two clicks and something around both his arms fixed them in place within 5 seconds, so he couldn't move them. After you could hear Carlisle shouting violently "Get those straps quick he'll be conscious in 5 minutes, be careful around his ribs and pelvis. Right they are on, we just have to wait for him to wake up". Couple of minutes later Edward could see, hear, smell everything and was struggling to get up from the hospital bed, shouting "I'M FINE, LET ME UP!" Carlisle was speaking in a calm yet nervous voice saying "Edward be calm, we are in about five minutes going to make you unconscious for 3 hours while Emmett because he has the strongest teeth he will cut down your chest and I will use the venom we have left over from turning Bella into a vampire a few months back and repair all your broken bones ok?". "Fine" growled Edward. Within one second Alex was up in the library, standing next to Edward on the hospital bed and making him unconscious for three hours straight within not even 1 second!

Emmett walked into the room with a line down Edward's stomach to follow with his teeth he draw his line and Edward's insides was for only Carlisle and Esme to see (they are the ones doing the operation). Carlisle picked up 1 syringe of venom and found the piece that went with the first rib he could see, pressing about 5 drops on the broken off piece and 5 drops on the actual rib. Each rib took 20 minutes to complete! Carlisle did this on each rib. Until he got to the pelvis where he had to be very careful not to snap it off. Where he had to use 1 and a half syringes of venom, placing drop by drop taking 1 hour to do this. After he used the half syringe of venom that he had left to stick across the line Emmett had made on Edward's skin. Carlisle called "Bella come up ASAP!" Bella replied as soon as she was up in the library "Yes, Carlisle may I help you?" Carlisle calmly answered "I need you to pick up Edward gently by holding his legs and his shoulders ever so lightly. So then I can bandage his ribcage and stomach. Ok?" With that Bella lifted Edward up like Carlisle said, while Carlisle bandaged Edward tightly but ever so extremely gently. Using 10 rolls of bandages and fixing a brace around his rib cage and stomach, Bella laid him down gently. After that Carlisle x-rayed his shoulders and his rib cage and pelvis to make sure everything was alright. His shoulders still needed to have the brace around them, and then he strapped Edward down and placed some stronger morphine in him to get rid of the pain of having venom on his skin. Within 5 minutes Edward was awake and shouting "LET ME UP!" Carlisle just saying "Calm down, calm down, we'll let you get up when you're ready ok!" Edward just grumbled and layed down. _You have 10 weeks of rest against that bed then 2-4 weeks of taking it easy after then you can build it up gently ok Edward. _Edward knew this was Carlisle thinking instead of saying it. After 10 weeks of gruelling and tiring laying on the hospital bed Edward was allowed to walk around the house but not hunting, instead he drank the animal blood from a mug. With 2 weeks of taking it easy. Before that the only way of feeding Edwards thirst was by getting Jasper to pull gently on his top jaw and Emmett to pull gently on his bottom jaw and Carlisle sticking a tube down Edwards's throat and pouring animal blood down the tube. So he regained his strength and had a clean bill of health and was doing everything as normal as before.

By Jessica Louise Barrett Aged 13.

*Please note all the characters are from Twilight books but this story is not, made up by me. It is like this because I recently read all of the books. All the characters are vampires, Jacob is a werewolf and Renesme is half vampire and half human.*


End file.
